Spore Wishes
by meijosui
Summary: Synopsis: Taken place after the big vacation the digidestines had in episode 50 of Digimon 02, when they have a new line of digidestines. The new generation experiences a history repetition of imperial ruling of evil in the digital world.


NB: Digimon is not my own work but an inspiration for my imagination. Characters, setting, concept is owned by Toei Production.

Synopsis: Taken place after the big vacation the digidestines had in episode 50 of Digimon 02, when they have a new line of digidestines. The new generation experiences a history repetition of imperial ruling of evil in the digital world.

~~*~~

_**Spore Wishes**_

_Chapter 1- Uncertain identity_

School does not start until another week, but Talia Ichijouji was tiered out from the huge gatherings with her family and the old gangs. No one would think the eldest daughter of Ken and Yolei is sensible enough to talk through her naive feelings of over stimulation in life. Talia is the type who keeps things inside until her bubbles burst. Watching her mum going through her home schooling homework ticks her off, especially her 'ingenious' chemistry was phoney proven by her dad. This was a hectic Saturday afternoon.

"Alright, maybe you should check this with your dad when he gets home." Yolei says

"Mum, can I take a break, at least check up on Ryan, he's been crying for half an hour." Talia protests stubbornly

"Sure love but remember dad isn't going to be light-hearted like me. I'll take Hawkmon, Leafmon and Ryan to do some errands." Yolei exclaims

In spite of her choice to follow them, she just wanted some space from the world. "Why am I needed every day?" she thought. Surely she knows her Poromon is her precious Digimon and such bond they've grown. Poromon was sleeping with dead silence which she appreciates, no fuses like Kyle Motoyima and his hyped up little brother Miles. At least they are at the soccer practice this afternoon. Ryan is only a baby, no big deal. "Poromon understands me" she thought again.

Meanwhile Talia slumped on her study chair, logged on to her indigo gem designed laptop. She rummaged through her archives of her internet of 'Original and regional kids digitised' list and spotted familiar names. Starting from Tai Kamiya the sole leader right down to her famous dad Ken Ichijouji, were the original twelve who changed the world. All the more she wanted to know more than just good old days at the digital world. Malomyotismon was the only tale told over and over again by her dad and mum. So did the other digidestines, it's like they wanted to confine a top secret case from this generation. Surely Malomyotismon didn't start their adventure 25 years ago. Like how they met as digidestines; how life was transformed.

"Gosh! What's bothering me" she yelled

Then she heard the front door shut.

"Yolei, Tali, Miles, Ryan, Digimons; I'm home! Where is everyone?" Someone announced

Tali peeped though with a semi shut door of her bed room leaning over her chair, it was only dad.

"Maybe they've gone to sleep." Wormmon added

Talia was definitely too tired to greet her, what's the point he sees her every day of the week. Poromon jumped up as Ken enters Talia's room.

"Alright at least say something Talia" Ken scolds reluctantly

She wasn't in a mood of defending herself either. "Hey dad." she mumbles lazily

As she hoped to avoid more chemistry for today, she shoved her loose grid paper and text book, 'Advance chemistry for everyday Japanese junior' under her table. Ken stared at her emotionless face with concern. He walked closer, further inside to her room and squatted down.

"Well, you looked drained out, looks like you have inherited my over thinking genes" Ken says jokingly

"Mhmm did Chemistry my least favourite subject" she half laughed

"Ancient history would stimulate her..." Wormmon suggests "Shouldn't you be picking up Miles from soccer Ken?"

"I didn't know he was at soccer practice today, Wormmon" Ken chuckled

Talia rolled her amethyst eyes at Wormmon, wishing she didn't have to see Miles so soon. She couldn't handle the thought of having the whole family being in the shadow of any secrets. There must be something more than Malomyotismon's battle. "I will speak my mind, I will speak my mind," she thought repeatedly, "just to dad, hopefully he would understand", she thought once more.

"Dad, I need to know", she exclaims

"Know what..? Is it another chemistry problem?" Ken asked

"Yes, but this is not about chemistry yet. I...Um...I want to know about how you and the other digidestines discovered the digital world. I actually want to know the core history of how you met mum and Davis and the others. Not just that I feel like I'm just hanging around the digidestines with no purpose in life. I want time to myself more, I may be selfish but this is how I feel for the past few weeks." Talia sincerely explained.

"So you wanted to know the history of how we became digidestines? I can explain as much a Malomyotismon's battle to you more than our history so far. But if you felt that way, I'll only tell you then." Ken said assertively

"Ken, not now we've got to pick up Miles, rememb--?" Wormmon said

"He can wait" Ken quickly snapped

"Nah, don't worry dad, let's pick Miles up together" Talia sighed

"I'll explain it to you later then, c'mon Wormmon, Poromon" Ken said

Then Ken and Talia left the Tamachi Apartment of the Ichijouji resident to pick up Miles. Why in all odds did Ken and Wormmon unwilling to explain their old adventure together?

_**Next: Chapter2-Dark Eminence**_

_By meijosui_


End file.
